Broken Barriers
by Almirante
Summary: A peasant girl agreed to work for the Lord and Lady of Fief Mabel as a care-taker of their young children. But little did she know, that becoming a servant of this family meant taking up other duties such as becoming a personal servant of their oldest son


****

The Offer

Disclaimer: whatever you recognize belongs to Tamora Pierce.

Kiera roused to the sound of loud rapping at the door. Through her window she could hear the clattering of the milkman's cart on the cobblestones, which hinted that she had overslept…. again. When she opened the curtains, the autumn sun's bright rays lit the room.

"Kiera! Reynard is going to have your hide!" she could hear Marilyn, the inn owner's only child, screaming at the door.

Clumsily, Kiera changed into clean clothes -- there was no time to bathe -- and opened the door to look at a fuming lady in her sixteenth year. The woman had hazel eyes and dark brown hair like the inn owner. In age, the girl was two years older than Kiera and in height she was a few inches taller. Marilyn's glare forced Kiera to duck her head and leave the room ashamed. Walking down the hall, the young girl wondered how she let herself sleep-in. There was nothing she could do now. She would have to take whatever punishment Reynard had in store for her. However, when she entered the inn's kitchen, Reynard simply said in a hoarse voice "That's the second time this month!". Perspiration began to drip down the back of her neck as she stood under the tall, broad-shouldered man's nose. "Don't let it 'appen again" he added in a quieter tone. 

He continued only when he saw the surprised girl nod slightly. "Now, go off to the market and get me these" he thrust a small parchment and a basket into her delicate hands. He removed a little sack from his belt, counted the amount inside, and gave the small bag with coins to Kiera. "That should be 'nough" his anger had lessened but she could still sense his slightly harsh tone. "Come to me when ye return," placing a strong hand on her shoulder he added "today's a blessed day, younglin'." She thought she saw the ends of his mouth curve up but before she could say or do anything he shoved her out the back door and into the busy street.

« _A blessed day? _» Kiera thought as she rushed down the narrow street to the market. « _Maybe for him… » she snorted «…last time he said that, I ruined the reputation of the inn. »_. The young girl blushed as she remembered her clumsy incident at the inn around some of the castle guards who were off duty. "Kiera!" a male voice interrupted her thoughts. Turning back to see who it was, a gentle smile spread across her delicate face. Geoffrey, the apprentice and son of the bookstore owner next to the inn, came running towards her. The boy wasn't much older in age than Kiera but when it came to height, he was a giant. His brown curls on the blue-eyed, pale face set him apart from most village boys. Even though he was nothing compared to the nobles, every village girl dreamed of marrying him. The apprentice was one of the few people she had grown up with. When he caught up to her, his hand automatically ruffled Kiera's brown curls.

"Don't do that, you fool!" she stated with a deep glare. When he began sniggering she added "someday…you'll wake to find _your_ head shaven." Geoffrey winced at the idea.

"Bad morning?" 

"Bad week. Bad life," she sighed softly. "I… think Reynard doesn't want me around anymore."

"Nonsense! Reynard loves you. He treats you like his own daughter." It was true. Thirteen years ago, Reynard took Kiera into his house when she was only a year old. He raised her with the same love and care that he gave Marilyn. Sometimes, he made her wonder if he _was_ her real father.

"I know that, but sometimes it doesn't feel that way. Last week, he even said that I can't do anything right," she paused for a moment. "I feel terrible, Gef. The guards are afraid to visit the inn now." Once again the girl found herself recalling the situation. " I don't understand! Why can't I be as good as Mari? I do the work, day and night!" 

Seeing the look of distress in her eyes, the boy placed his hand over her shoulder. "Mistakes are made by everyone.…even immortals and gods. I would be worried if you didn't make them yourself," he chuckled "and as for Reynard - you know what happens when he loses his temper. I bet, him and the guards have probably forgotten about the whole event. Now, don't worry yourself too much chicken." Kiera groaned at the name given to her by her two close friends, Geoffrey and Marilyn. "You're headed for the market?" The girl nodded to the question. "Buy me some of those cakes that Lallie makes. I'll pay later." Lallie was another friend who often came to visit the trio at the inn.

"She won't take the money and I won't make her. Last time I attempted, she banned those cakes from me until I took back the money. You know how no one can resist those gods-cursed cakes! Why don't you come and convince her yourself?"

Geoffrey shook his head and waved a parchment, that Kiera hadn't noticed until now, in his hand. "Pa needs me to deliver this to Master Thomas." Kiera raised her eyebrow when she heard the old man's name. "He is the man that studies the stars and the sky?" she asked.

"Yes. Pa's next task is the almanac that he had been waiting to print since the last mid-winter festival. I suppose Sir Thomas is doing the star-gazing portion of the almanac." he said with a shrug. Few moments passed by, as the two discussed topics from the inn and the bookstore -- a daily habit. Finally, Geoffrey left through a long alleyway -- a shortcut to his destination -- leaving Kiera to complete her journey alone.

****

***

The other workers of the inn -- the ones who didn't live in the inn -- had already started their daily duties when Kiera returned. Reynard and Marilyn were kept busy by the calls from the overnight guests. Fortunately for Kiera, the cooks of the inn were patient. They forgave Kiera for her delay in bringing them the ingredients. Once all apologies were made, the girl went to find Reynard. Since he was attending all the requests of the guests, she decided to go to his office and wait. When he entered the small but cozy room, he was sweating.

"Did ye get everything?" he sat down as the girl nodded. "Lass, ye remember when those castle guards came las' week?" the girl blushed faintly. "Well, one of 'em woss my friend. 'nd he told me. Lady Gwen woss lookin' for a servant for 'er younglings. I s'ppose the las' one died. I woss thinkin'…yer good with children, aren't ye? If ye want to go up to the castle…" Kiera knew exactly where this was going.

"Reynard, I don't want to leave. You and Marilyn are the only family I've known and now you want to send me away?" 

"Lass, ye know how much me and Mari love ye. We never want ye to leave but this is a good offer. Ye don't want to work 'ere all yer life. 'nd think of all those nobilities ye'll meet." 

"What about Mari? Why isn't she going to Lady Gwen?"

"Mari can't 'andle 'em children. I've seen ye, child. The young ones love ye and so will Lady Gwen when she sees 'er children lovin' ye."

"But Reynard ---"

"Listen to me, Kiera. Lady Gwen is a kind woman. Ye'll be 'appy there and yer wages will be better. They'll 'ave better food 'nd clothes. 'nd you can come visit us!" his tone became softer. "Kiera, yer ma would be proud," Reynard got up to leave. "I can't make ye go up there but think about it, child. If yer mind agrees, then ye can take Mari with ye tomorrow mornin' when the bell strikes the ninth 'our." He left and shut the door behind him, leaving Kiera to think about the offer on her own.

The young girl fingered a thin gold ring with an emerald on top. The little piece of jewelry was the only object that she had inherited from her mother and the only proof that her mother had existed. 'I wish you were here ma. I don't want to leave them but Reynard really wants me to work at the palace. He has done so much, ma. He'll be happy and proud if Lady Gwen chose me, wouldn't he?' She drowned herself in her own thoughts until she realized that she had work to do. Quickly, Kiera went back to her room to bathe properly before she began her busy routine.


End file.
